Interview with the Dragon
by SirOuroboros
Summary: A unique interview.Long after VoE


"Sir?" The voice was questioning but not hesitant. A young man of just about twenty two was back-lit by the double doors as he stepped out into the moonless night.

"Yes Laurence?" The great black head with it enormous fringe swung toward the house and away from whatever he was contemplating. Nearing one hundred thirty Temeraire was still as imposing as when he had served with William Laurence's great grandfather, though age was beginning to slow his once fluid movements. The wealth and fame that the living legend had brought as well as the memory of their ancestor and the devotion of each to the other had built an enduring bond between the dragon and the Laurence family.

"He's arrived." Not that he needed to tell Temeraire that. He had no doubt heard the auto pulling up the long drive of the estate outside of Dover before his human family's ears had picked it up.

"Very well then. Please pass along my regards and kindly invite him to join me in the Pavilion." He still held to the Georgian manners he had learned in the shell, leavened with his own sort of dry humor.

"Of course" he gave a small smile as he turned to head back inside. After a lifetime of the dragons company William Laurence the third was used to his archaic speech and manners. He wasn't actually being rude, in fact the very notion that his reserved way of speaking would be considered rude these days would have confused him.

After watching the human return to the house Temeraire began walking toward the pavilion that had been built on the estate the day that his Captain had bought it and started to prepare himself for the interview that he knew was about to come. He had just settled onto one of the gigantic stone benches scattered under the massive arched roof when he heard the door open again, as the person that exited was shorter, older and considerably fatter than young Laurence, he had inherited his ancestors tall muscular build, he concluded that it was his visitor.

"So it is to be war then?" He rumbled as the man climbed the broad shallow steps.

"Yes, His Majesty has called me to form the new government and it is His order that we are not to consider any other course." He elaborated as he settled himself onto one of the more human sized settees across from the great dragons perch.

"It always is." With a great sigh he turned his head toward the east. The Continent,again. There was always some human trying to grab more than he needed.

"Very well Mr. Prime Minister what can I do for you then?"

"We need you. His Majesty requested your services personally."

Now they were getting to the meat of the thing, he had been dealing with humans for so long he had learned to read their expressions and the expression on his visitors face was pained to say the least.

"And what about you?" The question wasn't really a question.

"Does it matter? The KING, your king needs your help." He was getting flustered.

"King yes, but I've explained before, not mine. Dragons are not people as many, including your father and grandfather, have taken pains to point out and "mere animals" have no kings."

"I didn't come here to debate dragons rights!" Now he was more than flustered he was starting to get angry.

"Then why are you here?" He was genuinely curious. He knew that the man in front of him didn't care for him or his kind. As an ex Lord of the Admiralty he no doubt resented the Aerial Corps becoming the Royal Air Force and being removed from the authority of him and those like him, but more than that it was the loss of prestige that burned men like his visitor. A separate Royal Air Force had cost them the reflected glory of the aerialist's bravery. He really had no idea why this interview was taking place at all. Suddenly his visitor seemed to deflate, shoulders slumped he let his head drop for just an eye blink then taking a deep breath as if to re inflate himself he raised his head and looked Temeraire in the eyes. He was struck by the sheer will that seemed to almost glow from behind his visitor's glasses.

"It's bad, very bad. Their numbers are far greater than ours and they have the momentum of victory behind them. Without something to balance things out we won't last a month"

"And you believe me to be that "something"?"

"Men and dragons respect and, more importantly believe in you. The King believes, and, at this he paused then drew another deep breath, I believe that for you they will do more and more willingly than for any other."

"And if I do this thing what do I get in return?"

"Your home and nation intact!" Again he was getting flustered.

"While these are good things I have many homes in more than one nation. I am no more bound to this one place than the wind."

"What about the Laurence's?"

"There is only Laurence for now and he is free to do as he wishes, stay or go."

"Then what is that you want frustrating creature!" Now the fire that had carried him through a childhood of frailty and into the heart of the political furnace was blazing forth.

"You and the King know what it is I want."

"It's impossible; people won't stand for dragons just roaming about."

"That argument was disproved long ago. Dragons are free in China and in America; neither of those countries have descended into chaos. Their people have learned to live with us, are the people of England so much less?"

"People are what we are."

"I believe and Laurence believed that you could be more."

"Enough, I will make no promises, a wry chuckle escaped him, we may all be dead before the year is out, but if we live and if we win I will support your cause with all the power at my disposal. I can offer no more than this."

"I will accept your offer with one of my own. I will take up the job at hand only if I am given free rein to fight it as it must be fought."

"Agreed then my Fist Lord of the Air." With Winston Churchill, the newly appointed Prime Minister, stood and gravely bowed to the great black dragon.


End file.
